1. Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The disclosed subject matter relates to collapsible bags. Particularly, the present disclosed subject matter is directed to a collapsible bag that is retainable in its collapsed position, while permitting access to the contents of the bag.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of structures and methods are known for collapsible bags in which items or articles can be carried or transported. This collapsible feature is especially useful when an individual is travelling and may need more or different types of bags at the individual's travel destination or may need additional bags either during the trip to or the trip back from the destination, but not for the entire round trip.
The actual transport or storage of a collapsible bag by the individual, however, is often somewhat of an inconvenience. For example, collapsible bags are not typically designed to be maintained in their collapsed state. Thus, there is a tendency for the bags to unfold, especially when the luggage in which they are stored are subjected to the harsh treatment often endured by luggage during travel. Accordingly, some prior art designs include a closure means to maintain the bag in a collapsed configuration, an example of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,856, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
However, with conventional collapsible bags, when the bags are folded into the collapsed configuration, the bags are configured for storage only, i.e., the contents of the bags are removed prior to folding. Furthermore, the interior of the bag is not accessible when in the collapsed configuration.
There thus remains a need for an efficient and economic method and system for a collapsible bag with a variety of closure mechanisms that maintain the bag in the collapsed configuration while permitting access to the contents and interior of the bag.